


Noble Cause Corruption

by silkinsilence



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkinsilence/pseuds/silkinsilence
Summary: ‍Detective Carter has caught herself a dangerous hacker.‍
Relationships: Joss Carter/Root | Samantha Groves
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Noble Cause Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is......................please enjoy

It was always a mistake to lose track of Root; she invariably turned up in the least convenient ways and places, and if they didn’t intervene Harold was sure that corpses would follow.

So John was heading for the station, a place he hadn’t been since he’d wound up in that subway fight and met Carter for the first time. He really didn’t want to be there at all, considering how wanted _the man in the suit_ was, but problems needed solving, and Root was a problem who had somehow managed to get herself arrested.

She undoubtedly knew what she was doing, but unfortunately that didn’t mean that horrible things weren’t about to follow.

He wasn’t expecting to see Root immediately upon entering the building, seated as she was behind the glass opposite him. She raised her eyebrows upon seeing him, and he wove between desks with purpose. People, even cops, tended to disregard anyone who carried themselves like they belonged, and he had Detective Stills’ badge ready just in case.

Root was sitting on one of the benches, her hands cuffed behind her but her legs lazily sprawled out. She looked up at him.

“Here to ruin my date, John?”

“Date?” he echoed blankly.

He was unprepared for one of the back doors to open and for Carter to hurry out, carrying a folder. She stopped when she saw him and gave a furtive glance around the station.

“Is someone about to die in my precinct?”

“Ask her,” he said, gesturing at Root.

“You always think the worst of me,” she said, giving an exaggerated pout. “Besides, I’m in handcuffs. What can I do like this?”

“I’ve got this under control, John,” Carter said, her tone brooking no disagreement. “Come on.” She grabbed Root by the cuffs, firm but not rough, and then they were walking past him out toward the door through which he had come.

He looked after them, confused, a little suspicious, and very uncertain of what exactly he was supposed to tell Harold.

* * *

“John listens to you,” Root said, when they were almost to Carter’s squad car. She was no longer on the clock, too dedicated to her job to dream of doing this during work, but the car was better for it. It fit the mood. “I’m jealous.”

Carter chuckled, smiling at the ground. “You two got off on the wrong foot. He’s a stubborn man.”

“You’re a stubborn woman, Detective,” Root said, her voice dripping honey. She was rewarded when Carter gave her a look that was at once reproaching and intense.

“That’s enough out of you.”

Root quieted, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She couldn’t help but enjoy this.

Carter drove them a good distance away from the station and pulled into a quiet alley. Root was confined in the back, her hands still held uncomfortably by the cuffs. It wasn’t the best way to spend a car ride, but the promise of something better to come was enough to tide her over.

When they were snug in the alley, safe between brick walls, Carter turned off the car. The click of her key turning was loud in the quiet, as was her sigh.

“Parking in dark alleys? Are you up to something?” Root asked, milking the scenario for all it was worth. “You’re not one of those HR cops, are you?”

Carter’s eyes were cold on her in the review mirror. “I told you to be quiet.”

When she got out, the alley barely allowing her to open the door all the way, and then back in, Root scooted over on the seat to make room.

“You didn’t buckle?” Carter said, brows creasing, momentarily breaking character.

“My hands are tied,” Root replied with an apologetic pout. “But I survived.”

“Sorry,” Carter muttered, and then fixed her again with that cold look. “You’re a real piece of work. I’ve heard from my informants. But you’re good at what you do, and I need allies.”

“You’d ally with a criminal?” Root purred, spreading her legs as much as she could given the cramped space. Carter leaned forward. She smelled good, faintly of some lotion or perfume.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to bust HR. Or maybe you’re not that good.”

“Oh, I’m good,” Root said, pride rearing its head even in the confines of play. Carter recognized that, if the crease at the corner of her mouth was any indication.

“Then prove it.”

Carter leaned all the way in, and Root was pinned against the door, and no part of her could complain about that as their lips met.

It was frustrating that her hands were behind her when she wanted to wrap a hand around Carter’s neck and another around her waist. But she could do nothing, could do little more than squirm in place and tilt her head as they sucked and nipped at each other’s lips, their tongues sliding together, Carter hot against her.

Carter pulled back just enough to chuckle down at her, recognizing her neediness for what it was.

“Yeah, you’re used to being on top, aren’t you?”

Carter’s hand in her hair was rough, and there was little Root could do but enjoy it as her other hand slipped between them and underneath the waistband of her black jeans.

“Joss—”

“That’s Detective to you,” she reprimanded, with a tug on the hair that did little to dissuade Root.

Her fingers delved hungrily into Root’s folds, and when she pulled them out they were wet with her slick and shiny even in the dim light of the alleyway.

Root opened her mouth almost without thinking about it, and Carter smiled, eyes hungry. Root closed her lips around the fingers and sucked at them greedily, her tongue tracing the knuckles and pads of Carter’s calloused fingertips and well-manicured nails.

Her fingers might have been cleaner when Carter pulled them out, but they were no less damp.

“Okay,” she said, “let’s see what else that mouth can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
